


A Gross Misuse of Magic

by DecifurThis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillCest, M/M, PWP, Self-Indulgent, Shameless, Smut, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecifurThis/pseuds/DecifurThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you introduce magic in the bedroom? Nothing good. Honestly you’d think they’d both be better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gross Misuse of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hirschmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/gifts).



> For one very special lady.

“Babe, can you come in here for a moment?” The voice seemed a little irritated, but otherwise betrayed none of their true intention.

 

Bill turned the page of his book, fully planning to ignore his lover in the other room. He was still mad at them from something small and insignificant that happened a few days ago. If what ever the other demon needed was so important, then surely they could come in here. It wasn’t like Bill didn’t know he was being immature and blowing things way out of proportion, but he had to make a statement somehow. And what better way to do that than a selective silent treatment?

 

“Honey _please!_ ”

 

While Bill would have loved to continue pretending he didn’t hear a damn thing, the questionable noises that were coming from their bedroom were a little concerning. The blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose, marking his page for later, and set the book on the side table before seeking out his boyfriend.

 

What he didn’t expect was to find the other demon squirming helplessly against the sigils poorly carved into the wall that one of his shoulders seemed to be caught to. Bill was glaring at his counterpart, who was biting his lower lip to the point of bleeding just to keep himself from laughing. “Well are you going to help me or not?”

 

“Nah.” Bill took a closer look at the sigils, narrowing his eyes a bit. These were powerful, and not very well known. Whatever his boyfriend had been trying to accomplish was incredibly premeditated. And so unlike him to be so malicious! It was amusing, nonetheless. “Maybe later. I’m too busy admiring the view.” And what a view it was. His counterpart was wearing a latex dress that clung to their body like a second skin. It left nothing to the imagine and Bill wanted nothing more than to—-

 

 _No_. He was still mad at his boyfriend. “A part of me wants to help you. Another part of me wants to make you beg for release.” It was hard to tell what context he was referring to. “And just where do you think you were going looking like that?” Raging jealousy issues? Hardly. It was more concern than anything. _Really._

 

“Oh my God, Bill. You idiot. This was for **you.** _All of it!_ ” The blonde was tugging at the magical binding spells, suddenly regretting how much he actually knew on the very subject, because it might have prevented this situation in the first place. He locked eyes with the other demon, squirming enough to cause the already short dress to ride up a little bit more, exposing more of his tanned skin. “I know you like what you see. Now touch me”

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bill knew better. During his entire life, he had used these particular binding spells before. Demons were not easy to contain, so the fact his boyfriend had even tried was daring. A little stupid because surely his counterpart had different ideas for how this was supposed to be going right now, but… _creative_. Bill could get behind that. It wasn’t often they brought magic into the bedroom despite being magical themselves by design.

 

Their request had not gone without reaction. Bill looked over the intricacies once more before walking out of the room. The protests that followed were nothing short of encouraging and profane.

 

Bill took his sweet time getting back to their bedroom, a riding crop in hand. The other demon was unusually quiet, watching his lover run the end of the toy against his upper thigh. “You can’t seriously _still_ be mad about that.”

 

“Oh? You **severely** underestimate me.” Bill snapped the toy against their thigh, leaving a nice red mark in it’s wake. “But I think I’m more upset by the fact you honestly believed you could trap me here.” He was rubbing glove covered hand against the lash mark almost soothingly. “I’m curious though. What would you have done to me had you actually managed to pull it off?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

The demon merely smiled in response, forcing his counterpart against the wall, further binding him. “You’re right babe. I’d much rather tell you what I plan to do to you.” Bill dropped down to his knees, slipping his hands between their thighs, slowly inching upward towards his prize. He was overly delighted that the undergarments were as skin tight as their dress.

 

“You’re already so hard for me.” He placed a kiss to their inner thigh. “Tell me babe. Is it the way your outfit is rubbing against you? The _anticipation_ of what I _might_ do for you?” He pressed his hand against their cloth-covered cock, providing a short lived friction. The demon nearly smirked at the way his counterpart was trying to obtain even more of his touch. “Or was it how you _got caught_ in the act?” His voice was barely a whisper, leaning up from where he was kneeling, so he could nuzzle his boyfriend, gently tugging at their underwear with his teeth.

 

“What do you want from me?” The demon was practically hissing, completely frustrated that his plan wasn’t going the way he planned it. In fact what he wanted at all was to surprise his boyfriend enough that he could have the upper hand in bed for once.

 

Bill didn’t miss a beat, grasping the other’s length with a surprising amount of tender care. “I want you to atone for your sins. _Beg for my kindness with you_.”

 

Unbelievable. “You **can’t** be serious ri– _ahh_ now.” The demon knew his boyfriend was being completely serious. And while he loved to play games… why now? “Honey _please_.” He tossed head head back, an audible groan escaping him. “Don’t do this.”

 

“I guess you don’t want to cum tonight.” But even as he said this, he was already taking his boyfriend’s length into his mouth until he could feel the tip hit the back of his throat. Leather clad hands were gripping their hips none-too-gently, leaving small fingerprints against tanned flesh.

 

It took more effort than he cared to admit, but Bill managed to pull one of his hands away from the sigils he was bound to just enough to thread his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. The response he was given was a satisfied, almost content purring against his length. He might have accidentally started gripping their hair a little more tightly, much to his partner’s sheer delight. The demon looked up, eyes practically glittering from his own masochism. When he fully pulled away, there was a trail of saliva connected between his lower lip and the tip of their length. “I love you, **but** you _need_ to be punished.” Bill pressed a kiss to their hip, moving back on his haunches, further contemplating the situation.

 

And then it hit him. His lover was going to absolutely kill him once they got out of this.

 

Bill stood up and turned away from his partner, slowly shedding his jacket. He could feel a smile threaten to break his role just knowing that the other demon was watching his show with hungry eyes and an even deeper thirst. He didn’t have to look to know they were watching every curve and contour of his body flex against the outfit that was still covering too much to both of their liking.

 

“I’m glad you came prepared though.” Bill popped the cap off of a half-empty bottle of lube that his boyfriend had so thoughtfully laid out next to the knives he used to carve the sigils. The demon poured a generous amount onto his fingertips, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

It seemed to just occur to Bill what his boyfriend was planning and inwardly cringed. Much as he wanted this, there was no way it would end well for either of them. “ _Honey don’t_.” Surely his lover wasn’t so stupid. _Reckless_ , sure, but—

 

That small plea only fell on deaf ears as Bill pressed closer to the other, slipping one of his fingers into their entrance, seeking out their sweet spot in hopes that it would make them stop trying to squirm so much in protest of the very act itself.

 

“You know **exactly** what you’re doing don’t you.” It wasn’t even a question.

 

“You’re getting **exactly** _what you wanted_ ,” was all the further warning they were given before a second finger was added, prodding experimentally. He could feel his partner’s legs starting to buckle, but the magical restraints wouldn’t allow it. Bill made a mental note in the back of his mind to remember that for a later date. “Don’t be so sad love. I’ll make it good for you.” He was kissing their neck now, nipping at the skin in an attempt to distract them from the slight pain caused by adding a third finger to further prepare him.

 

“ _Babe **p l e a s e**_ —-”

 

“I love it when you beg. Keep going.”

 

The incoherent mumbled words soon died off into the most sinful, guttural moans and broken whimpers as the other demon finally removed his fingers and entered him, filling him in the most thoroughly satisfying manner. His free hand was now gripping Bill’s shoulder, bared claws sinking into his shoulder without mercy, threatening to spill a little blood that he knew would bring his lover even closer.

 

Bill continued the steady pace he had set for them, whispering sweet nothings against his lover’s neck. He was getting so caught up in the moment that he didn’t even realize he got one of his hands stuck to the wall behind them, his free hand reaching between them to stroke his partner to completion.

 

With some effort, Bill began to pry each of his claws out of his boyfriend’s shoulder, visibly wincing from the blood under his nails. ~~_That must have hurt._~~ But at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself feel bad about it because— “I can’t wait to see how you get us out of this one.”

 

Bill couldn’t help but laugh. “Let the record show that this was all your fault to begin with.”

 

As much as Bill loved his counterpart, sometimes he wanted nothing more than to strangle him. **_What a pity that asshole would probably get off on that._**


End file.
